HUMANIDADE
by Just Fe
Summary: Aviso: A autora dessa fic só viu até o episódio 37, então perdoem as eventuais falhas. Rhode Camelot está entediada e ela detesta ficar entendiada pq seus pensamentos vão aonde ela não gostaria que eles fossem... AllemxRhode muito levinho...


HUMANIDADE

Rhode POV

- É quente, não é? – eu perguntei àquele exorcista de cabelos brancos que o Conde tanto odeia – É isso que você sente ao tocar um humano, não? – fiz isso só para desarmá-lo, deu certo, ele hesitou ao me atacar porque eu sou humana, uma humana superior, hum, mas mesmo assim não consegui vence-lo por causa daquela mulher azarada chata! Se bem que eu ainda duvido um pouco disso... Rhode Camelot duvida, ainda tenho impressão que hesitei em algum momento da luta por causa... Por causa... Por causa dele?! Ou melhor, por causa do que eu senti estando tão próxima de um... ARGH! Esses pensamentos são tão irritantes! Mas no final eu estava mesmo era brincando, nem levei akumas poderosos e nem aquele relógio velho era o coração do Conde...

Uma inocência comum não nos importa! Que estranho... Por que estou tão irritada?! Bom, é porque eu odeio perder, mas por que eu acho que não é só isso?! Argh! É por isso que eu odeio ficar entediada, fico me fazendo perguntas bestas! Eu odeio esse lugar quando não tenho um exorcista para brincar, mas de alguma forma o Conde acha que é importante passarmos um tempo aqui... E eu prefiro não saber o porquê!

Normal POV

Londres estava nebulosa como sempre, mesmo sendo de tarde parecia noite alta e as pessoas passavam apressadas apertadas em seus compridos sobretudos sob a vista da janela da casa de altos telhados com grandes janelas compridas e largas onde uma menina se debruçava olhando entediada a monótona cena diária da era vitoriana.

- Que tédio! – Rhode Camelot odiava o tédio, odiava ter de ficar no meio de humanos comuns tendo uma vida parada de humana comum, os motivos? Não era como os outros, não tinha liberdade para ir e vir nessa forma tanto quanto gostaria, não era nada divertido estar presa com aquela gente naquela forma e ter de fingir gostar de tudo isso! Malditos Humanos resumia o que ela sentia.

- Hei! Rhode! – gritou uma daquelas garotas uniformizadas da escola – Rhode! – olhou a colega sinalizando que apesar de seus esforços ainda não ficara surda – Vai fazer algo no fim de semana? – "sim, estarei muito ocupada caçando o coração e matando exorcistas, por que pergunta?" claro que não respondeu assim – Que tal ir ao teatro com a gente? – gente? Ah, sim... Aquelas garotas cheias de risinhos e rendinhas que cercavam a que falava como abutres prestes a se lançarem a carniça ou era apenas ela sendo anti-social.

- Oh! Ir ao teatro?! – o nome disso é sarcasmo – Mas que idéia fantástica!

- Que bom que você acha isso, está falando sério?

- Lógico que não! – voltou a sentar-se na beirada da janela mirando seus próprios pensamentos, humanos idiotas!

- Rhode-chan é muito estranha... – murmurou alguém em meio ao pequeno grupo.

- Tem razão Hana-chan, ela nem parece humana!

Rhode POV

Claro que eu não pareço uma humana, não sou como ela então como seria parecida? Mas, acho que esta é a dúvida, se eu sou superior deixo de ser humana? Humanos não são superiores logo não posso me considerar humana. Ou posso? Quer dizer, nós sentimos coisas, o ódio, a raiva e gostamos de coisas... Isso é suficiente ou não é? Vejam só: eu sou quente, tenho pulsação e penso só que isso só significa que eu estou viva e não que eu seja humana! Akumas de nível dois pensam, isso não os torna humanos porque me tornaria? E porque, com todos os diabos, eu gostaria de me tornar humana? O que eles têm que eu não tenho? Família não é, nem eu sou uma personagem de novela para me importar com isso, diversão eu tenho muito mais do que elas... rsrs Aposto que nenhuma se diverte do meu jeito!

O que me falta então?! Eu sou uma herdeira de Noah, a preferida do Conde do Milênio, controlo akumas, mato exorcistas e...

Risadas a interrompem, as meninas de sua sala estão comentando alguma coisa sobre o admirador da outra que lhe tinha dado uma flor ou outra coisa inútil do gênero e todas começaram imediatamente a falar de seus próprios admiradores ao mesmo tempo.

Admiradores?! Não, não era isso que lhe fazia falta, afinal os garotos humanos eram chatos e repetitivos, ela sabia. Como? Muitos humanos tolos já quiseram fazer com ela aqueles rituais tolos de admiradores... Risadas de novo! Noah! Elas riem tanto por tanta bobagem!

Se alguma delas tivesse olhado teria visto Rhode erguer levemente uma sobrancelha em sinal de que estava começando a entender, mas que não estava gostando da resposta que encontrava.

Talvez seja isso que me falte... O Tick tem e se mostra o mais equilibrado de todos, o Conde vive entrando em contato com eles, o Rero não é exatamente uma pessoa e eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam. Talvez eu devesse me ligar mais aos... Humanos... Conhece-los, entendê-los e, quem sabe, me aproximar deles até considera-los? Argh! Definitivamente você tem passado muito tempos com essas garotas humanas Rhode! – riu de si mesma e sem perceber seus pensamentos foram tomados por exorcistas de cabelos brancos, flores idiotas e rituais ridículos.


End file.
